Naruto Water Chronicles
by Rockin2008
Summary: This Story is now up for Adoption 04/09/2012 - Just didn't have time for along while to write fanfics so if you want it please help yourself just leave a credit to me in an authors note
1. Naruto The Most Surprising Ninja

**This is the edited and corrected Chapter 1 , thanks a lot to Dominican Kitsune for correcting it for me. Chapter 7 is nearly complete but im going to be going through the chapters trying to correct them a bit more as i learned i do a lot of jumping from past tense to normal and so forth. I know i have people proberly waiting on another chapter but i thought getting structure of the story sorted first would be best.**

**Anyways thanks again to Dominican Kitsune.**

**~Rockin**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Naruto**

Late at night, a certain blond boy was running along the rooftops trying to dodge the villagers. Next thing the blond knew he was falling with a large pain in the back of his leg. Looking down he saw a large cut straight across his ankle. Yelling in pain, he fell to the ground crashing headfirst. Struggling to lift his head he saw several ANBU ninjas appear around him, protecting him from the crowd. He could hear the hate filled yells from the people.

"Demon, today you will die!" shouted one man.

Another stood the opposite side shouted "Demon, you will pay for taking the Yondaime from us!"

The yelling stops abruptly as a man with silver hair yells, his hand crackling with electricity. "The next person to say one word will die, is that CLEAR!" Another man appears next to the silver haired man walking towards the barely conscious boy. Somehow the boy knew this person, but couldn't identify the person due to his blurring vision.

"Naruto, my boy, what have they done to you now?!" the man asks with a voice filled worry as he gently lifts the injured Naruto from the ground, slowly and carefully walking towards the silver haired man. "Kakashi, take little Naruto to the hospital. Make sure he gets immediate medical attention." He stares at the crowd with a shame filled face. "Leave these fools to me." the silver haired man, Kakashi nods taking one look at the hurt Naruto before taking him from the man's arms.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" he says disappearing like magic, racing towards the hospital. Once Kakashi was gone from his sight, the man turns to the crowd, his eyes showing hatred and anger at them for such abuse towards an innocent.

"Anbu, arrest these morons and bring them to Ibiki. Tell him he is to make them understand in great detail the difference between a scroll and a kunai." After Sarutobi finished speaking, he turns toward the hospital himself. He had to make sure Naruto was fine.

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's mindscape, he starts to regain his consciousness. Slowly waking to a wet floor, the place greatly resembled a massive sewer. Getting up, he starts to explore. Slowly but surely he made his way to the centre of the complex, it was there he saw a huge cage with what looked to be some sort of paper seal holding it shut. Fascination took hold of Naruto, his walk towards the centre of the room was slow. But before he could get to the bars, a blinding light took over the room. Once the darkness returns, a pair of huge red eyes that wasn't there before stares into Naruto's eyes.

"..H-Hello?" Naruto says timidly, shaking from the cold and fear. A low growl echoes in the sewer. "Hello… Who's there ?" Naruto asks again, this time a voice replies.

"Hello young one, why have you come here?" the voice questions kindly. To Naruto it sounded like the most beautiful voice. But at the same time, he could hear the voice had a hint of sadness and anger present. Naruto decided it would be better to get closer and see what had answered him. So he begins to walk into the cage, unsure of what he would find inside the cage.

"Erm... Lady, I don't know where I am, or how I got here. People were chasing me then I remember pain and then I woke up here!!" Naruto cries, tears welling in his eyes.

"Do you wish to know why they hurt you Naruto?" she asks.

"Yes, I don't like when they call me 'Demon' and I have no knowledge of why they say that" Naruto tells the voice, trying to ascertain any knowledge he could get on the subject.

"Boy, would you like to see what I am? Would you like to see the reason people call you 'demon'?" the voice asks, sounding pained by the last part. Naruto nods and soon the light becomes brighter before fading once again, revealing a large red fox with nine long red tails, but the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most were the red eyes looking at him. The eyes held no anger, just sadness.

"Woooow a pretty red fox! And it's massive! But why are you sealed here? Surely, you want be outside too." was all Naruto could manage to say, baffled by the sight in front of him. The fox slowly stood and walks to Naruto who just stands still, watching it and wondering how this huge fox had gotten here and why it was locked up. "Fox-sama, did I ask something stupid?" Naruto asks slowly sitting in front of the fox.

"No, Naruto you didn't, I will only tell you a bit ok! Here we go then, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune or you may use my real name, Miko as you are my master. Now for your second question, this is inside your mind Naruto. When the Yondaime fought me, he couldn't kill me so he had to seal me." Kyuubi finishes with a smile before licking naruto on the face, causing him to laugh.

"That tickles, but why did he seal you? Did something happen Miko-sama" Naruto asks concerned by why Kyuubi was sealed. Kyuubi then starts to chuckle, before long the chuckling is full blown laughter.

"Well Naru-kun, I was tricked and controlled into attacking." The Kyuubi replies. "Well don't worry, I'll look after you. But for now I think you better wake up" Kyuubi says before licking Naruto's face once more. Before Naruto could argue, a bright light blinds him before going quiet.

~Konoha Hospital~

The nurses work around the clock trying their best to stanch the bleeding and close the head injury. But the head injury he had was too much, gushing blood all over his blond hair. They saw it all when his body starts to heal itself, this was the first time it had done this. "Hokage-sama you might want to come see this" one of the nurses say. The Hokage walks into the room and to the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asks as the nurse points to Naruto. As the Hokage looks down, he and the nurses see red chakra slowly closing the wounds.

"I've never seen him do this before. Could it be that he has made contact with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him due to the extent of his injuries?" a nurse questions as the Hokage just smiles.

"Who knows, but we at least owe the Kyuubi for this. If Kyuubi didn't heal his wounds then we might have lost Naruto. As I can tell from the looks on most of you, he was far beyond saving right?" the third states.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'm afraid we did all we could. If it the Kyuubi hadn't intervened, the young lad would be dead. I do hope that those villagers get what they deserved for this" one of the senior nurses say.

Hearing this the Hokage couldn't help but laugh. "Yes they did. But don't worry about that, just make sure you call me the moment he comes to, ok?" they all nod in response.

The hokage turns to leave as he hears a young voice "owwie, why does my head hurt?" The Hokage turns to see Naruto slowly opening his eyes. Instead of the normal cerulean, his eyes are red with a black slit down the centre. Although this didn't bother the Hokage, as he had seen this happen before.

"Well Naruto-kun you look like your getting better at this, perhaps you would one day like to be a ninja?" The Hokage asks, a small grin lighting his face as he and the hospital staff see the young boy start jumping for joy at the idea of been a ninja.

"I want to be the Hokage one day and get everyone in the village to acknowledge my existence not as a demon, but as Uzumaki Naruto" he says as a grin appears on his face before the entire room laughs with him.

"Well Naruto-kun at least I know when you become Hokage the village will be in good hands."

Naruto nods then replies with something unexpected. "Old man, can we talk in your office? I want to ask some stuff away from people." Taking Naruto's hand, Sarutobi slowly takes Naruto to his office.

~Sarutobi's office (hokage office)~

"Well then Naruto, what is it you want to talk about?" Sarutobi asks.

"Well old man, I met a really nice and pretty fox with 9 long tails, she's called kyuubi and she was attacked by someone and then ended up inside me. She told me she would help me in my training to be a ninja, seeing as the academy is mis-educating me by saying a demon does not need to learn anything" he finishes only to feel the ice cold killer intent coming from Sarutobi when he finished listening to Naruto about the academy.

"Well Naruto, leave the academy to me and we will find someone to help you with your studies and training, is there anything else?" Sarutobi asks.

"**Naru-kun, tell him you can summon a wolf to be your companion in battle. Or just overall if needed!" **Miko says, smiling.

"Old man, erm kyuubi says I can summon a wolf to be my companion if I need to. Sort of like erm that girl in the grade above me with the three puppies" Naruto says.

"Well I need to see this Naruto, so I know what she says is true. Then I might be able to get someone to train you to work with your companion." Sarutobi states.

Nodding in understanding, Naruto starts to do some hand signs, redoing them several times to get the hang of them. Looking up to Sarutobi he smiles "I can do the summoning now, I just learnt the signs." Biting his thumb so to draw the necessary blood, he rushes through the seals before repeating the words with Kyuubi "**Kyuchiyose no jutsu**! _Okami!"_ The small office fills with smoke. When it clears, a small pup with one tail is there with its tail swaying behind it.

"_**Finally someone gets the damn contract! I was getting bored..... Oh well. Damn I was summoned by a kid???!!" Wolf**_** says surprised.**

"See old man! I did it! I wanna call her Kira!" Naruto says, happy to have a friend. (a/n: Naruto knows she's female because of he heard her voice.)

Sarutobi's face, however was pale white and his pipe was now on the floor long forgotten, eyes wide watching Naruto's companion looking at him.

" **Dammit, why do all ningen pale when I appear?**_**" **__Kira asks herself._

"So old man, can I please get some training now?" A hyper Naruto asks.

"Let us go ask some people I know Naruto." Sarutobi says, walking towards the door.


	2. Academy Finals & Goals

**_Ok guys this is the rewritten chapter 2 there are still some stuff i need to change in it but i thought you waited long enough to read it and same with chapter one, as for the fox in this chapter that says hes kyuubi (its acturally a wolf and she was named Kira by naruto ill be editing these bits of information in the first and second chapter soon) , Other things to note in this rewrite sasuke will befriend naruto but they will still be hostile to each other._**

_~Rockin_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto, If i do he would have a Wolf Companion and be able to use Water and Lightning Affinities instead of Wind.**

Chapter 2 – Graduation And Tests

Naruto was waking up in his room the light from the window was blinding him grumbling he stood up, Looking around his room he noticed a picture of the younger him with Sarutobi-jiji and Inu-san on top of the hokage building. Moving towards the Mirror he looked himself over to make sure he looked fine, He was wearing black anbu pants with tap bandages wrapped around his legs then he has black his standard black ninja sandles, he wears a black mesh under top and a cloak over the top of him, The cloak is black in colour with orange trim down the sides and Red flames across the bottom but like the yondaimes, Looking over his face, his hair was far longer now almost exactly like the yondaimes and his face his you took the whisker marks away was the same.

"**Naru-kun, its time to go to the academy" **replied kyuubi she walked in with two tails wagging behind her happily

"Yeah, well we better get going" stated naruto slowly walking up to kyuubi

naruto stated to flash through some hand signs upon reaching the last one he commenced the Shunsin no jutsu and water enveloped them and in a flash the water dropped to the fall but naruto and kyuubi had vanished, Inside the class room Iruka was going through the attendance list when he was about to call naruto's name there was a flash and blue then water appeared in a small pillar which then landed slowly to the floor revealing naruto with his companion fox.

"sorry im late Iruka-sensei, had a little problem with some jutsu's I was working on and then I lost track of them last night." replied naruto in his trademark sheepish grin.

"it's fine naruto now take your seat so we can get onto the exams" answered iruka

The rest of the morning was boring it started out with the Written exam ending with naruto having 95% on it, mainly due to his companions lengthy knowledge banks, then came the Taijutsu exam also naruto scored a high mark around 74% which was good considering Mizuki-sensei was really trying to kill him during the match.

Finally it was time for the bunshin test the one thing naruto hated luckly if he manged to do at least 1 good bunshin he passed due to his other scores,

"alright naruto with your scores at the moment all you need is one good bunshin and you would have passed but also be second place, to get rookie of the year you will need at least 3 good bunshin's so are you ready?" asked iruka a nod was his reply as naruto started to begin his bunshin jutsu.

There was a cloud of smoke then once it cleared there was a 3 standard clones but they looked slightly different seen this iruka decided to ask naruto.

"naruto what type of bunshin are those?" confusion plasted on his face

"Well iruka-sensei these are the Mizu bunshin's they are made from water particles in the air and like the kage bunshin they are soild and can use jutsu's too" said a smiling naruto happy that he manged to get them to work.

"Well then naruto heres your hitai-ate and congratulations on passing" said a now proud iruka

Grabbing the hitai-ate he wrapped it around his arm before heading back into the main room with the other students.

Walking up with steps he sits next to one of his few friends nara shikamaru.

"Yo Shikamaru, hows things" asked naruto while scratching kyuubi behind her ears.

"hmm?, Oh hey naruto, troublesome"shikamaru then noticed his hitai-ate and smirked

"So naruto shown up sasuke are we ?" to which he received a smirk.

"Not quite you see me and sasuke are good friends, we are rivals at the academy and as a ninja but also we try to keep up with one another, He is brilliant at fire style jutsu's for his age and I am good at the water jutsu's also we both can do the techniques with ease." stated naruto with a matter of fact tone.

Shikamaru muttered his famous "troublesome" before slowly putting his head down again to relax and await for team annoucements later this afternoon.

It was awhile before the iruka and mizuki returned but with them came Sarutobi-jiji and someone with silver hair which looked to be deifying gravity.

"Well Students, Congratulations on passing and I am going to be saying this now there is two people jointed as rookie of the year both were brilliant students and both have been given special permission to join a special team this year, would Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke please come to the front" once finishing this statement there was gasps throughout the room as many couldn't believe naruto was joint with sasuke as rookie of the year.

"Naruto and Sasuke I want you to come with Kakashi and I to my office we are going to discuss some details of this team and we will go from there" stated sarutobi-jiji

nodding in confirmation naruto did the nessasary hand signs for shunsin no jutsu and vanished in a small pillar of water then appeared around him.

Several minutes later they all appeared in the hokages room via shunsin, Main of the jonins there jumped when they saw the fire and water shunsin used by two fresh genin's.

"Right then lets get to business, I have been told that you two have extremely good control in one element and also you have a vast knowledge on jutsu's so im going to allow you to be apprentices of a special elite jonin, these people will train you personally in your element and also in teamwork, when it comes to missions you with be working with Haruno Sakura and Kakashi will be your Jonin -sensei, Sasuke your jonin that will train you will be Kakashi mainly due to he has the Sharingan and can teach you to use yours better, I will personally train naruto in water jutsu's as I have had more training in them, now then that's all I have for now so dismissed and naruto can you stay behind please" getting a nod from naruto sarutobi watched the rest leave the room.

Turning back to naruto , Sarutobi motioned him to sit down on the chair in front of him.

"Now then naruto, I heard from Iruka you can make water from no were and use it with jutsu's I was wondering if you would so me your was it Mizu Bunshin?" getting a smile from Naruto he watched him stand and walk to the centre of the room.

Naruto started to flash through the signs before stopping and spoke out loud " Mizu Bunshin no jutsu" as if on cue water sprung forth before smoke filled the area infront of him and once it cleared there was two naruto shaped water images they formed into exact replica's of naruto.

"See sarutobi-jiji, see I can do it YATTA!" yelled a happy naruto finally gotten it down perfectly.

Smirkng sarutobi asked naruto to follow him, they made there way down some old wooden stairs towards a huge room that looks similar to the council room but this was far bigger and behind the back window was a huge tree, looking around he could seen images of the hokages through the ages starting with Shodaime all the way till Yondaime.

"Ne, Sarutobi-jiji, these place its like it is a council room or something but it looks like its not been used in awhile, so im guessing this is the original hall made by shodaime-sama?" asked the ever curious naruto, getting a small smile on his face sarutobi turned to naruto and looked him in the eyes.

"naruto, my boy there is a seal I want you to try to activate you have to use _Suiton: Mizu no Kenju, _now I will show you the hand signs then the rest is up to you ok?"stated sarutobi earning a nod from naruto.

After watching sarutobi go through the hand signs several times naruto decided to now try the move on the seal. Naruto stated to go through the seals building the chakra ready for the attack.

"Suiton: Mizu no kenju" yelled naruto before firing a water blast towards the seal, as the water filled with chakra hit the seal he started to glow a faint blue before slowly opening a door near the back of the chamber. Motioning naruto to follow sarutobi took him inside the room and stopped at a armour kit that was by the look of his similar to naruto's but it had the nidaimes colour scheme and the hitai-ate was exactly the same looking around he noticed many scrolls, and also a place that looked like it held a sword at some point noticing sarutobi was looking at him, naruto stopped and looked towards him.

"Now naruto this kit here im going to give you to use, it was nidaime's cloths he had made for his son, but unfortunatly the child die before he became a teenager, now before you go off saying you dont want to disrespect the nidaime, he also told me to give this entire room and his things to the next water User that could control water to a certain degree like he did, and it so happens you are exactly like him even in the attitude" stated sarutobi smiling at the boy with stars glowing in his eyes at the stuff.

"Now naruto I know, you want to get back to your team but when we train it will be in this chamber , before you ask again there is another room made for training down here that hasnt been used since before I came hokage." smiling he motioned naruto to go put the cloths on.

Upon walking out naruto had sarutobi seal his old cloths into a sealing scroll for him, Looking himself over in a mirror, he noticed how he looked now much like a mini mix of the yondaime and Nidaime, he was wearing a navy blue top that had a black mesh underneath it, with a blue click on and silver flames along the bottom, he also have a small strip of orange cloth rapped around his rists just above the blue fingerless gloves with metal place on one side, he had navy blue pants on that were similar to the nidaimes and navy blue ninja sandles, the most noticeable thing was the chain he found and put on, it was a silver chain with the kanji for Nidaime on it.

Smiling at how he looked he turned to sarutobi and they walked out of the chamber sealing it once they left and then sarutobi dismissed naruto for the day and told him to go meet his team mates at ground 7.

there was a Flash of blue and then water formed a small pillar around a young man shape inside of the pillar before the water vanished and there stood naruto in his new clothing in front of kakashi, sasuke and sakura, who for the latter of the three was screeming and shouting at naruto for scaring her.

"Sorry im late kakashi-sensei, Sarutobi-jiji wanted to have a little chat about my skills in the water jutsu area"said naruto while scratching his head sheepishly.

"well thats fine naruto, Now then lets start this shall we, I want you to introduce yourselfs with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams and also your role model of sorts like say for naruto say erm Me" then kakashi did a U eye smile to them and pointed to sakura to start.

"My names Haruno Sakura, the thing I like...(looks to sasuke) things I dislike are Naruto and Ino-pig, my hobbies (again looks to sasuke) and my deam well ….oh!!, as for my model or sorts, it would be tsunade of the sanin" finished sakura, while naruto and sasuke looked very scared for there team work.

'_great I get miss fangirl, dam you sandaime-sama' _thought kakashi

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have one or two likes, and many dislikes(glances as sakura), my hobbies are training and sparing against naruto, my ambition as I refuse to use dream is to kill a certain man and revived my clan, my model person is myself I need not imitate someone else" stated sasuke a cold glare never leaving his face.

_'great avenger too and hes cocky my luck just gets better and better don't it!'_

"my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like many things one of them been Ramen, I dislike fangirls and people who can't see underneath the underneath, my hobbies are pulling pranks and training my dream and goal in life is to become the Rokudaime hokage, my role models are Yondaime-sama and Nidaime-sama two of the greatest hokages" said naruto before scratching kyuubi behind the ears once more.

_'a fan girl, avenger, and a powerful genin with one goal to reach and will do whatever he must to get there, if I can sort of the avenger attitude and fangirls problem this team can be something big hmmm' _thought kakashi


	3. Team Kakashi

**Chapter 3 – Team Kakashi, and The Secret is Told.**

"Ok you three tomorrow I want you all to meet at training ground 7 at 8 sharp no exceptions,also you might want to skip eating cause you will be throwing it back up. Ja ne!" and with that kakashi proofed out of existence.

Naruto took this as cue to leave also slowly vanished from sight of the last two of the team. Kakashi arrived at the hokages tower, but what sarutobi and kakashi or even the anbu expected was for naruto to appear in a flash of blue light with water flowing in a pillar around him.

"Yo!" stated naruto trying to act like kakashi, much to said person dismay.

"naruto, I told you we were done for the day? Why are you here?" asked kakashi trying to figure out what technique the blond had used.

"Well kakashi-sensei, unlike you I had an appointment with sarutobi-jiji, Also... **JIJI WHAT THE HELL , I WILL NOT WORK WITH A FANGIRL SO STUCK UP THE UCHIHA'S BUTT THAT SHE WONT TRAIN**" after finishing his statement , kyuubi backed away sensing naruto anger levels rising more and more.

"_miko to naruto over, come in naruto, CARM DOWN NARUTO DAMMIT!!" mentally yelled Miko form her cage_

"**Y**o**U B**ett**ER** ha**V**e a **G**oo**D Reason Jiji"** said naruto killing intent rising in said boy extremely fast, seen the situation sarutobi and kakashi did the fastest and most efficient way to calm naruto down.

"Naruto, my boy if you calm down and listen to me ill explain it all also ill buy you some free ramen hows that sound?" stated the panicking Sarutobi

not one of the anbu had ever seen sarutobi panic that much surely this child wasn't that bad heck he may have kyuubi inside of him and a wolf companion but how could a 13 year old boy scare the god of ninja, it just didn't make sense.

Upon hearing free ramen naruto immediately calmed himself and listened to patiently for sarutobi to explain along with kakashi, Seen as naruto had calmed down sarutobi and kakashi both sighed.

"Well naruto the reason she was on the team, is she will be working with sasuke, there is another member to your team, in fact the reason I called you here for this meeting is that she will be arriving any time now and she will be working with you in a two man cell, you will be under the supervision of Uzuki Yugao when you are in the two man cell and when the four of you are together in a genin cell for certain missions, you will be with kakashi and Uzuki Yugao, Now before you go off on another major yelling match at me at least meet the two ok?" naruto seen sarutobi wasn't joking around nodded his head before a question appeared in his head.

"WAIT!, jiji you said I will be in a two man cell for most of the time unless certain missions require my team to be together, but I thought you had to be a 3 genin cell at all times , so why did this change jiji?" naruto showing the confusion on his face clearly but to kakashi and sarutobi's happiness he had asked the question they had hoped for.

"Now to answer that question naruto, we have a special job for you, this team mate of yours is the second person to be an special liaison Anbu in 5 years do you remember who the last one was naruto " upon finishing that sentence the room suddenly dropped several degree's and water was starting to form around naruto before his eyes flashed red anger and rage clearly written all over his face but the thing that scared them the most including the two new comers was his voice.

"**Uchiha Itachi, the man I fought to slow down his killing of the uchiha's and the one I will Kill!!" **slowly the temperature in the room returned to normal and the water around him slowly vanished once more. Getting a nod of approval from sarutobi and kakashi, but in there minds that could clearly see naruto was far from getting over that fight, To this day kakashi and the anbu let alone sarutobi had now idea how naruto had managed to fight itachi to such a weakened state while still keeping himself alive, he saved several uchiha's that day, but it was not to be as itachi return several days later to finish the job the only two to survive were, uchiha mikoto who is in a coma even now and uchiha sasuke who doesn't even know his mother is alive and breathing.

"So let me get this straight I'm working with a Anbu liaison in a two man cell with an Yugao-chan who I know is neko-chan of anbu but the problem is I am a G E N I N! I am not an anbu so how... wait what did you say...." stated the now clearly shocked naruto, chuckling slightly sarutobi watched as more colour washed from naruto's face.

"naruto my boy I said she was the second liaison anbu in 5 years guess who is the first one?" said the now completely laughing sarutobi as he watched naruto put the holes and hints together. After finally completing the gaps everyone in the room had to hold off laughing as naruto looked like a gasping fish.

"y-y-y-y-you mean I am the first one?" stated naruto trying to comprehend what was just said.

"Yes, my boy, but don't think you will be constant anbu mission's, yes you will be doing one or two every month with Uzuki and your team mate, but you will be doing mainly genin missions with your four man team along with your two sensei's does this clear your questions for you naruto ?" asked sarutobi before motioning the two people to yet introduce themselves to naruto to come forward.

"Now naruto I want you to meet, Neko and Hawk, also naruto what mask was it you wanted again im pretty sure you said ..."before sarutobi could finished naruto finished it for him

"Wolf jiji my mask is to be a wolf and make sure its black with red lines so it looks similar to Kyuubi my wolf companion" stated naruto before turning his gaze to neko and hawk.

"Ok Wolf and Hawk meet me at the top of the hokage monument in 10 minutes for introductions and then we will disband for the day and meet at ground 7 tomorrow at 8 sharp understood ?" stated neko getting a nod form both naruto and hawk.

"Naruto here take the mask with you and this is your anbu uniform you will need to get the branding down tomorrow after your test and training, I am expecting good things from you, Oh and before I forget ill be down near the ramen place you love so much in 20 minutes and sure you two would want to join as well yes?" asked sarutobi getting a nod from both hawk and neko before neko, hawk and Wolf left using shunsin jutsu.

On the Hokage monument the three slowly sat down with neko in front of them.

"Ok seen as I am the leader off the cell and also your sensei, ill start the introduction first, My names Uzuki Yugao, you may all call me Neko when in anbu HQ or on anbu missions or Yugao when we are alone, my likes are Dango and reading, I dislike perverts and people who ruin the kounichi name, my hobbies are training and relaxing at on-sen, my areas of expertise are Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, I Focus and Speed and Precision" Yugao then removed her mask so the two could see her face before pointing to hawk to start.

Getting a nod Hawk began " My names Inuzuka Mai, I am Hawk member on this team, when on missions I am Hawk or when on the genin team I am Mai, I like many things mainly the inuzuka nin-dogs and relaxing, my dislikes are perverts, my hobbies are Reading and training, my dream is have a family and become a good kounichi, my area of strengths are Genjutsu and Taijutsu" after finishing her introduction she removed her mask apart from wearing the standard anbu armour same as Yugao what caught naruto's attention most was one eye was a dark orange and the other was a light blue and she had long black hair tide into a pony tail at the back with strands at the sides and front, to naruto she looked beautiful. Upon seen them look at naruto questionably he realised they were waiting on him to start his introduction luckily for him he had his wolf mask on to hide his face.

"Ok as you all know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, On a mission I am Wolf or on the genin team I am Naruto, I like many things one of them been Ramen, I dislike fan girl's and people who can't see underneath the underneath, my hobbies are pulling pranks and training, my dream and goal in life is to become the Rokudaime hokage. My strengths are Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, I Focus on Speed and Strength. Now seen as you already know my face, let me ask you what affinities are you both?" said naruto while he removed his wolf mask

"I am Fire and Lightning" stated Mai, before naruto turned to Yugao

"I am Earth and Fire" replied Yugao now all eyes fell on naruto once again

"As I am sure you have heard from sandaime-jiji I use Water and wind, my water affinity is as strong as nidaime-sama's and I am told my wind is not far behind yondaime-sama's, So with in our team we cover all 5 elements I am not sure how this worked out as this but I sure as hell wont complain." stated the naruto before standing up.

"Ok lets go meet sandiame-jiji for ramen and then I will be leaving for today" then as fast as naruto had said he was gone.

Sarutobi had just arrived when naruto and the two others appeared next to him, Seen this as a time to talk to naruto away from business.

"Naruto glad you could make it, come sit down and lets talk shall we, you two can join us too" said sarutobi as he ordered his miso ramen.

"Ayame-chan, one miso ramen for me please, Jiji hows things, paperwork still doing your head in?" naruto then turned his head a bit and watched the other two sit.

"Im fine naruto though the paperwork is as always a pain, just wish I knew minato's secret for doing the blasted things.." stated sarutobi while accepting his ramen.

"Ever thought of trying kage bushin on it you can do two times the paperwork then. Thanks Ayame-chan" replied naruto while accepting his ramen.

"Can I order a Beef Ramen" asked Mai finally deciding on which to have, Ayame noded before looking at Yugao who just asked for miso ramen.

"Ok it will be done in a second and naruto your welcome" stated ayame as she returned to the kitchen area.

"Kage Bunshin, Wait why didn't I think of this......" stated sarutobi before he pulled out a piece of paper that had head but here, putting it down on the counter, sarutobi then proceeded to smash his head against it in an effort to remind him.

"Yugao-chan, I was wondering if you could help me improve my Kenjutsu, And also tomorrow we will be doing a test wont we, I remember hearing about a genin test done by there jonin-sensei's normally its the famous bell test which requires teamwork as a key element to pass, but there are other tests." answered naruto in his moment of wisdom.

"Wow, I didn't think you would know about the test's but yes the test will be tomorrow at training ground 7 and its going to be the bell test but just cause you two know doesn't mean you are to tell the other two, let them learn it themselves, as for the question on me teaching you more on kenjutsu, I can do that for you when we have our training sessions." replied yugao before continuing to eat her ramen,

"Jiji, just wondering is there any new apartments yet just kyuubi, my companion wolf its getting grumpy as she can't go running around as there is no fields or garden" asked naruto while finishing another bowl of ramen, well more like inhaling it.

"Well there is one place I can let you use but you must not be seen entering it, I am sure Yugao knows the place and can take you there, I need to return to my office now to finish the paper work once that's done meet me there tomorrow at 3 after your test and ill open the house for you to use" stated sarutobi before paying for there meals and leaving.

~Training ground 7 Next day~

naruto was walking into the grounds when he saw Yugao, mai , sasuke and sakura waiting on him and kakashi, slowly walking up naruto heard sasuke talking about him so he hid behind a tree near them.

"So let me get this straight you met the dope yesterday. Why wasn't I an Uchiha informed of this" asked sasuke letting his ego get the better of him, but to naruto this showed the true ego and self of sasuke which naruto never saw.

"Well as I stated a minute ago I am another sensei, I've known naruto only since yesterday when I met him near ichiraku's ramen place and I sat there talking to him about things, as for my friend here I am sure when naruto gets here he will introduce us better." stated Yugao obviously getting angry at sasukes arrogance, deciding to save yugao and mai from more of sasukes ego, naruto came forward and smashed sasuke over the head.

"You know teme, its now nice to treat a lady which is older strong and much better at the ninja job than you with such arrogance, didn't your clan teach you anything baka" stated the now pissed naruto, killing intent floored on sasuke along with water forming over naruto in senbon shapes.

"Hmph, I can treat them as I like dope, of course a no name fool like you would never understand me" stated sasuke showering naruto with his killing intent, but to naruto the things he just said had been the final straw , as he eyes started to flash red and his whisker marks became darker , his sun-kissed yellow hair grew more wilder and his eyes also took to a more feral form before the killing intent raised miles higher that was till kakashi appear.

"ENOUGH!" shouted an enraged kakashi, looking at the anger and hatred shown in naruto's eyes could only mean one thing, sasuke had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Naruto calm yourself right now, sasuke you better pray to god naruto calms down if he doesn't ill be sure take you to the hokage myself is that clear, now if we can get back to this meeting and test before I end up putting one of you in hospital please." stated kakashi, he watched as naruto's eyes changed back to less feral and blue again his whisker marks lightened, while his hair stayed the same, standing back his straight he walked over to a tree behind yugao but infront of sasuke before shattering it with one paunch from his fist, turning back to sasuke, his eyes held pure rage and hatred in them.

" To trample on me is fine, but those that treat my friends and family name as trash will **DIE, count yourself lucky uchiha, if kakashi didn't save you, well lets say not even the hokage would be able to save you from my rage."**turning back to kakashi his eyes lightened slight more before smiling at him.

"Nice save kakashi-sensei, but I only ask if the bastard doe's that again you deal with him before he insults my friends or family as I may not let him live next time." then as if by some idiotic meaning sasuke decided he would not be treated like this.

"I am an Elite UCHIHA , I do not need to mind my speech in front of trash dope and never will, and You beating me as if dope" spoke sasuke, the worst thing he could of said at that time, seeing this yugao decided to grab naruto and mai and shinsun to the hokage office to let him talk to naruto.

"Sasuke , With me NOW!" shouted kakashi marching sasuke and sakura to the hokage.

~Hokage Office : Whole group present~

Sarutobi was not having a good day, the paperwork was killing him as normal but he was interrupted from his paper work by yugao with an engaged naruto under her arms and mai trying her hardest to calm his rage, minutes later had seen kakashi fuming with anger at an also equally angry sasuke and sakura panicking behind them.

"Ok what's going on, Kakashi would you and Yugao explain to me whats been going on" asked sarutobi, getting a nod from kakashi and Yugao they began to explain the events of what transpired between the group and how sasuke's arrogance had almost cause naruto to kill him.

Well to say Sarutobi was pissed was beyond his current mood, he was eyeing sasuke with enough killing intent to kill the poor uchiha in his seat.

"ARE YOU SUCH A FOOL BOY, JUST CAUSE YOUR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN ORDER NINJA'S AROUND, ALSO HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT NARUTO'S FAMILY, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW WHO HIS PARENTS WERE JUST TO SHUT YOU UP, YOU IDIOTIC BAFFOON" well to say kakashi was scared was an understatement never had he seen sarutobi this pissed unless they mentioned orochimaru, what ever family naruto had must have been famous if sarutobi was getting this angry.

"I promised the boy's parents I would not tell him this till he was at least at the age of 16 or jonin, but it seems I must shut an arrogant uchiha from causing his own death, Naruto's parents were none other then the Fourth Hokage, Namekaze Minato, also known as Konoha Kiroi no Senko, and his mother was the anbu captain Uzumaki Kushina, now You stupid boy I dare you to say that to him now, cause if you dare to disrespect any hokage in my presence ill have you arrest for treason is that understood uchiha" stated sarutobi leaving no room for the people present to comprehend what was said let alone naruto, who looked like a gasping fish.

Several minutes went by as the entire team look at poor naruto gasping, before they all saw it coming from his face naruto let out a mighty yell.

"YOU WHAT!!!" he then turned to look at sasuke and then to each of the others looking for some confirmation of what he heard.

"Its true now that I think of it, I mean who else had such unruly yellow hair and crystal blue eyes like that." stated kakashi, before getting a nod from sarutobi.

"Now that you all know this, I am making this a double-SS rank secret it does not leave this room is that understood if it did naruto would have to deal with all his parents enemies and that was something his father nor I wish for." stated sarutobi before asking all to leave except for naruto who was asked to wait outside and for yugao and mai to wait inside to talk with sarutobi.

"Right seen as the fool is gone, I want both of you to take naruto to his new home, it was his parent's home, you are to look after him today make sure he doesn't do anything stupid he will need it, I never planned to tell him this till he was 16, so please watch over him, I know its asking a lot but I don't trust his mental state, it must be a major shock to find out about both of his parents and at same time be told his dad was the one who sealed the kyuubi inside him" spoke sarutobi getting a nod from mai and yugao.

"If I may speak hokage-sama, perhaps I should live with him to watch over him for awhile I mean, I certainly wouldn't like to be alone after what he was just told" answer mai, after carefully thinking it through sarutobi gave the ok to mai and yugao living there on one condition.

Naruto was waiting outside the office tears flowing down his cheeks, his parents or rather his father was the person he idolised the most and to be told it was him that sealed miko in side of him was a major blow, but inside of naruto's mind miko was trying to sooth naruto's sadness the best that she could, The door the sarutobi's office opened and the three of them walked out to meet face to face with naruto tears still flowing out from his eyes freely but behind his eyes a hint of happiness could be seen glowing just faintly.

"Sarutobi-jiji, was what you said true, did my father really seal miko-hime inside of me?..."naruto stopped mid sentence, his mind racing thoughts and emotions swirling throughout his face and body trying to find just a little more comfort from this knowledge but a lass naruto found nothing only happiness from knowing his parents and slight anger to his father for sealing miko inside of him and regret that his own father never got a chance to be with him to save the same village that hates his son for what he holds.

"Ironic ain't it jiji, Father sacrificed his live for this pathetic village only to see his own son treated like the plague for what I hold within me, hypocrites the lot of them." state naruto before standing up his eyes finally returning to there normalish state of no emotions looking at sarutobi's eyes he could see the pain shown in his aged face.

"Don't worry jiji, I ain't going to attack konoha. I know why people hate me, its cause they are scared of what they don't understand but ill show them the diffrence between the kyuubi and me by protecting this village. After all I am taking that hat from you soon Jiji" smiling naruto turns and starts to walk off before sarutobi calls out to him.

"Naruto!, were you going you don't even know where your new house is yet, yugao and mai are going to lead you there also you will have to sort out two of the extra bedrooms for them as they are going to be living there, its to help keep your teamwork and other security issues, of which im sure you know off" smiling sarutobi handed the key's to yugao and the three of them left.

Sarutobi watched the fleeting backs of naruto and his anbu team mates as they left his view turning around, he motioned for one of his hidden anbu to come forth.

"Go Summon Kakashi, Tsume & Hana Inuzuka, and finally Jiraya, Tell them to meet me at the hokage monument in 30 minutes for a important meeting about Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzuki Yugao, and Inuzuka Mai, Tell them they cannot and will not skip this meeting. Now Go!" and with that the anbu left to summon the people required.


	4. Meeting, Goals and the Objectives

**I am really sorry for the late update, and i know this chapter is shorter i have been getting less and less time these days to do stuff and i don't want to rush this story and ruin it i know there are times in the story people will think WTF!! but i promise i am trying my hardest to sort the plot out. Anyway thanks for the reviews and i hope to have chapter 5 finished and checked over by Tuesday 27th hopefully.**

**~Rockin**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Meeting, Goals and the Objectives.

It was late outside the stars loomed over head of the 5 people, Sarutobi took it upon himself to explain the situation first.

"Well seen as you all decided to actually turn up." sarutobi states before turning a sharp eye at jiraya who gulps loudly at been late.

"I am about to tell you and only you in front of me the latest double SS rank secret concerning Naruto Uzumaki, He was recently told of his heritage thanks to the idiot Uchiha getting high and mighty against the team naruto is now in, For one he stated and let me embrace the importance of this He Stated " He should be informed off everything that goes on cause he is an Uchiha, and that cause naruto is apparently from a no name clan he is nothing compared to Sasuke then everyone should be training himself" now last time I checked it was the hokage who was to be informed of everything that goes on in the village like this, so I had to set him straight in doing so I also informed naruto of his heritage and gave him his parents house, now what I want you all here to do is, first and most important monitor naruto his mental state is weakened and kyuubi or rather miko might try to control naruto which I doubt but we have to be careful, secondly I want you hana and Tsume to teach Mai how to talk to her newest companion, Kyuubi the Female Wolf Companion of naruto's, he has given it to her earlier on but the two have no idea on what to do, I know you two can't be openly seen with her so for that reason herself and Yugao are living with Naruto at his Parents complex" taking a breather sarutobi waited for the inevitable questions arise but to his surprise none came in fact jiraya was beaming at the possibility to train naruto.

"Sensei, you better let me teach him after breaking my students promise and telling him of his parents heritage, besides I been forced to keep myself from my godson for to long its time I started acting like his godfather." stated Jiraya before smirking more.

"Fine, But there is one more thing I want you all to do, Naruto is also been trained by me in water jutsu, he has the same usage of it as Nidaime-sama, and so he has undergone a slight wardrobe change as kakashi, you saw" getting the affirmative nod from kakashi, Kakashi then explained his new cloths in detail down to even the last little design on the cloak.

"Now as you all know naruto is in contact with kyuubi, and found out a lot about her and the reason behind her attack, it seemed my old student orochimaru was behind the attack, now from what I have been told from naruto, there was a person with a strange looking sharingan there but it was different from even the mangekyou that itachi showed as he could dodge many attacks like he wasn't even there now this lead me to investigate the people who could have this level of the sharingan and only one name appeared with this level of control of the sharingan and hatred for the uchiha clan and konoha, Can any of you guess who it was?" asked sarutobi before seeing kakashi mention a name that came to mind.

"Uchiha Madara, if I remember correctly he fought the first hokage and was defeated but there were never any records of him been killed only defeated. Which would mean that.."kakashi stopped half way through his sentence.

"Yes kakashi, it seems he has some sort of immortality with that sharingan or he has learned a jutsu to prolong his life to such a high level, Also it would answer how the kyuubi was controlled as it was said by shodai-sama himself that only he and the sharingan of mangekyou or a prodigy of the sharingan could control the bijuu's" getting a nod from them all present sarutobi continued.

"Any way, This meeting is adjured Tsume and Kakashi can you both stay behind hana you may also stay, Jiraya you can leave" getting a nod from them present, jiraya left to get some well deserved rest.

"Kakashi continue to train sasuke and sakura, and train naruto every so often but leave his training to me and Jiraya , Yugao is going to slowly teach him Kenjutsu or if he wish I will teach him bo-jutsu, as for Mai, Tsume you have your orders, Kakashi I want you to train her to use a special gift she has but you must do this at naruto's home just to make sure that Sasuke does not learn of this Gift she has, all I will say is that you also have this same gift" getting a wide eye from kakashi he instantly understood the mission given to him and nodded his head in confirmation.

The next day was like many before naruto awoke to the sun bleeding in from looking around he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and saw the old style doors that slide open a cloak with orange flames flowing design along the bottom of it with the words Fourth written in orange kanji on the back , it was the same cloak the fourth used.

Smiling naruto stood taking in the room that was his parents seeing the old picture in front of him with dust on it he brushed it off, taking in the picture he saw his mother been held from behind by his grinning father, his mother looked slightly big so he guessed this was when she was pregnant with him, Gently touching the photo, he could almost see a smile on his face thinking of what it would have been like to of been able to live with them, But he had more important things to deal with taking the photo from the frame and placed it inside his cloak pocket, Place the cloak on the bed he dressed into his anbu uniform, grabbing his cloak he threw it on over the top of his uniform and left with his mask attached to his left leg.

Entering the living room he saw a man with white hair talking to kakashi and sarutobi and two women sat with mai and yugao, he also noticed kyuubi his wolf getting scratched behind the ears, Typical always lazy. Smiling he grabbed his drink and appeared in the centre of the room a book in hand reading and drink in his other hand not noticing the room looking at him he continued to walk towards his seat before stopping.

"Naruto, stop reading your book and listen to me" shouted sarutobi growing amusement in his face as he knew what was coming same with kakashi.

"Hmm? You say something jiji?" obviously showing amusement in his eyes.

Most of them face faulted at that before looking at naruto laughing from that expressions.

"so what's up jiji, as you can tell I am currently catching up on some reading of Fathers Journals." asked naruto his face now back in the book.

"Well Naruto, you are going to be on a tight training schedule from this point forward, you will be learning Water jutsu and Standard Chakra Control Exercises from me and also learning Bo-jutsu plus my family style, From there you will be training with Jiraya ."before sarutobi could continue naruto broke in first.

"What you mean Ero-sannin? The pervert that taught my father" to say jiraya was shocked was an understatement he jumped to his feet and started the hermit dance

"I am one of the legendary Three, I am the most handsome Super pervert, Sage of Toads Jiraya-sama" before he could say any more he was cut off from laughter caused from naruto, he was on the floor hands to his sides laughing with all his might at the sannin.

"Super Pervert, Most handsome my god I heard some stupid things but that takes the biscuit and let me ask who told you, your the most handsome man, Before I cut you off with my laughing I bet you were going to to say Gods gift to women right ?" stated naruto receiving yes from jiraya, naruto fell forward laughing again at the poor sannin.

"Oh boy that is funny, you god's gift to women" slowly standing back to his feet he walked over and lent into jiraya's ear whispering to him.

"If your gods gift to women, then what does that make me?" little did naruto know yugao, mai, had focused chakra to there ears along with the others in the room, to hear what he was going to say, shocked flew across there faces,jiraya turned to stone before shattering to the ground anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"Well Jiji, we going to train today or not? I want to try and master that jutsu you taught me the other day" getting a nod from sarutobi they left to the old chamber to continue training while jiraya slowly got from the floor to see Hana and Yugao drooling and Mai and Tsume not much better, like the pervert he was, he instantly thought they were drooling at him.

"Ooh so you ladies know my reputation well its no wonder your drooling at my mere presence unlike that naruto.. humph, Well don't worry ladies there's plenty to go around hehehehe(perverted laugh)" that was before there eyes turned to killers and they all honed in on jiraya while kakashi whispered a prayer and vanished to start his lesson for sasuke and sakura.

Screams were heard all over konoha from jiraya, most women thought he was getting his just deserves while some men were cringing in pain intensity of the screams, only hoping it wasn't to painful.

Sasuke had been waiting with sakura for kakashi to arrive and his patient dealing with the fan girl was starting to wear thin, he could see the glory in her eyes just from been on his team and now he was constantly been nagged to go on a date with her.

"Sakura enough, just stop asking me for a date, the answer will always be no, I have more important things to worry about than to go on a date with you." state sasuke as nicely as he could with his arrogance and pride.


	5. Missions and Tora

**I know i said tuesday it would be out but it was finished and i had some time today so here it is Chapter 5, It is about 2.3k words long so its back to my normal amount range i will be getting them longer again as time goes on, But enough from me hope you enjoy this chapter as i did writing it**

**~Rockin**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Missions and Tora**

Naruto and Sarutobi appeared via shunshin at there training grounds by the old council chambers,

It was like a Huge forest in a underground cave with flowing water coming from the walls were a seal was.

To naruto it was a heaven from on lookers and were he could let his real self flourish.

"Ok naruto first off I will be showing you the kata's for the bo Staff if you wish to learn this or you can do Kenjutsu with Yugao." spoke sarutobi in his commanding voice.

Naruto was still fascinated by the training ground that he only just heard what was said, Thinking about it Kenjutsu did interest him but then bo jutsu was just something that compelled him to try and mast it. So without further thinking he spoke out his answer.

"Bo Staff please Jiji, I feel more compelled to try that but dont get me wrong I am interested in Kenjutsu a lot but this just feels like what I want to learn first." stated naruto in a matter of fact tone.

Sarutobi heard this and grinned, naruto had once again shown himself to be similar to his father and the nidaime, Nevermind his looks been identical to the Nidaime but also having yondaime there in his look also he was like a person born for greatness.

"Al right Naruto, ill train you in that today, but be warned I will not allow slacking off it has to be 110% or nothing is that understood?" commanded Sarutobi, His only reply was a nod from said person and taking a stance.

Sarutobi turned around and grabbed two scrolls form his cloak before muttering the words '_kai'_ soon two bo staffs appeared naruto's was Silver tipped with Blue center, sarutobi's was Black with gold tips, Upon accepting his staff naruto watched sarutobi go through the basic kata's before motioning naruto to try them.

Watching naruto go through the kata's was amusing to say the least here he was trying with all his might to flow with the moves but failing miserably. Deciding to help naruto out sarutobi watched him try again before speaking in a teacher tone " Your using to much strength with each attack, just let your body go with the flow of the move, do not use your strength to pull the move off,"

Naruto nodded again before starting again in the kata's '_this is going to be a long day' _throught naruto while slowing progressing in the bo staff kata's.

~Kakashi and Team~

Sasuke was sat impatiently waiting for kakashi to arrived, here kakashi was making the last uchiha wait, Sasuke was nearly at breaking point when he heard a pop and Sakura screaming something about late. Looking towards the pop sound he saw Kakashi finally arrived.

"Its about time, how dare you make me wait" stated Sasuke

Kakashi was not in the mood for said uchiha crap but like always he remembered Obito before he said any thing and let it drop he did owe it to obito to train sasuke.

"Maa Maa I was on my way when I saw a black cat cross my path had to go all the way round again before I got here"replied kakashi.

Looking around he decided to start there training first.

"Ok here's what we are going to do in training today, will be Speed and Agility" spoke Kakashi.

Pointing to the clearing he motioned for them to start with a light spar and work from there.

~Back with Naruto and Sarutobi~

Sarutobi was watching his latest apprentice with a smile on his face it had been year since he had seen someone so talented in the bo staff except for his sensei's and himself and here was young naruto swinging through with kata's like he had known them all along, just watching him made sarutobi remember the days he did this, Sensing two more presence appear he notice yugao and Mai walking up then bowed to sarutobi before watching naruto with sarutobi.

Naruto was moving through kata, after kata and it was like flowing water, there was the odd ripple as he called it were he made a mistake. He of course was so engrossed in his training of the bo staff he never noticed mai or yugao appear and stand watching him, flowing into a last strike he slowly stood fully and resting closed his eye's, thinking of what hes done looking for flaws and how to fix them before opening his eyes.

To the on lookers it was like a ray a sunlight had hit naruto when he stopped and closed his eyes, his face was like it was at peace and the light from the ceiling illuminated his already silver hair making it look like it was glowing, His eyes slowly opened to show his blue eyes that seem to shine at them with a radiance that wasn't there before, Naruto slowly noticed them there but decided to let it be before once more taking his staff and starting through the kata's.

"Well yugao, Mai what do you think of naruto's bo staff training?" questioned sarutobi

getting a wide eyes mai to look from naruto with a slight blush, she turned to the hokage along with Yugao before answering in a somewhat low tone

"it looks like hes done it was years, he flows through the moves with grace and there isnt much forced strength, I can see he need's to train his physical strength and speed more but other then that I honestly cant see much wrong hokage-sama" stated yugao before mai added in

"He looks like hes done this before" getting a nod from sarutobi he decided to answer them with his best reply

"Well I can tell you now, the last person to become like this when training with the bo staff was me and I dont think even I was this good he started the kata's 2 hours ago now and already hes at a stage where he can start to see his errors and correct them, now I know he sounds strong via that statement but thats just means he get a good understanding of what the move is trying to do. Now as to the rest Yes Physical strength is a must to increase and so is his speed there is while he is going to be wearing weights before he leaves for missions in 10 minutes."

After stopping once more naruto looks up towards sarutobi and his teammates. Sarutobi motioned for him to come over picking up his top and cloak naruto started his way over.

"Jiji, Whats up?" questioned naruto looking at his team mates before looking back at sarutobi.

"Its time for missions my boy, now before you go we are going to get you some weights from the nidaimes storage room, and you will be wearing them all the time from now while training and doing missions, this will increase your speed and strength more." said sarutobi in a sage manner. Getting a nod from Naruto sarutobi then took them to the old chamber and once again naruto opened the door with his water technique.

Grabbing the weights in the room naruto then bowed to the empty room before leaving and shutting the door once more.

~Hokage office Team Neko~

"Ok Neko your first mission today is a simple one to get naruto into missions with anbu protocol I know it s not going to have action in this naruto but its needed for you to become used to there movements" stated sarutobi,

"Now naruto, this mission you are doing is to do a recon of the village. Once done Neko and Hawk will take you through writing reports but don't fret take your time no one wants you to over load yourself learning and miss things just say when you don't know " getting nod from naruto the team set off on there patrol of the village.

~Hokage Office Team Kakashi~

"good morning Hokage-sama" stated Kakashi in his normal bored expression.

"Ah, Kakashi I see your team has arrived good, I have several missions for your team to take first one is a D – rank mission requested by the daimyo's wife you and your team are to find her cat, it has a ribbon on it that should be easy to find now then kakashi good luck." then sarutobi motioned them to leave a quick bow from kakashi then they were off to chase that '_demon'_cat tora.

~ Patrol team Neko~

Naruto was enjoying jumping around the village in his anbu armour and his cloak which was the nidaime's flowing behind him, most anbu that saw team neko and saw naruto with that cloak many throughts rush tthrough them, 'who is that'.

"Wolf, How you holding up" asked Hawk looking behind to see naruto keeping up just about.

"I am slowly getting the hang of it but Boy is this fun" replied Wolf before sprinting to be at hawks side keeping in pace with his team.

"Glad to see you finally caught up Wolf" replied Neko smiling behind her mask.

"Well what can I say I got two beautiful girls as motivation" replied Wolf with a fox grin behind his mask.

A blush spread across Hawk and nekos face but were glad they had mask's on to cover it.

"Ah Neko-sempai just wondering when we finish this mission can I show Wolfy my other gift he doesn't know about?" asked Hawk getting a nod from Neko was her replied, Meanwhile poor naruto was wondering what was going on.

Naruto was slowly starting to slow his pace when he felt a head pain and then a voice he had not head in a while.

'**naruto, I am awake again ' **spoke kyuubi from his mindscape

Seen naruto had stopped the other to turned and appeared infront of him the could see dispite the mask that he was in pain as he hands were clutching his head.

'Miko-hime that you? What's been going on its been ages since you acturally spoke to me propperly and not some part answer or sentence' mentally replied naruto

'**Sorry kit, I was sleeping,'** Miko replied but if naruto had been in his mindscape would of saw the blush on her face.

'Okaaaaay, well lets get back to work why did my head hurt so much when you spoke to me' asked naruto

several grumbles and curses later miko finally replied

'erm well that could have been me I have been stressed lately, its a girl thing....... DO NOT ASK!!' yelled back Miko

'right just dont do that to often im on a mission at the moment and that pain was insane I nearly collapsed' naruto then hastily got up again.

"Sorry about that guys, but im alright now. Mai yugao I want to ask you something after the mission so once its done lets head back to my compound." asked naruto getitng a nod from both then set off to write the report and then file it.

~Back in the office Team kakashi with Tora~

at this present moment in time kakashi and his team were currently witnessing the painful cries of a cat going through torture … I mean blessing. The daimyo's wife was crushing the poor cat in a dreadful hug that any normal human would run from.

"Well done Team kakashi, you are free for the rest of the day" stated sarutobi while looking at them each looking to be worse for wear, Sasuke has scratch marks all over his face, his arms were scratched and bleeding, sakura was find but with the odd scratch and kakashi was well fine nothing wrong with him at all. As the team left the door and the daimyo had finally go as well team Neko appeared with there report.

"Report!" was all sarutobi asked before neko motioned naruto to attempt a report.

"erm... Jiji if this is wrong forgive me ok?" getting a nod and chuckle from sarutobi naruto continued

"As of this moment there is nothing suspicious going on in the village, we did not detect any signs of hostile in the village, there was a faint signature coming from the woods when we investigated we found, Mizuki the Chunin academy teacher talking with someone, the conversation was as follows.

"Ah its good to see you again Kabuto, has master decided what I must do to redeem my self." "Mizuki orochimaru has requested that if you bring the scroll of sealing to an abandoned shack not far from here we will accept you into our oto forces". This was what we heard before retreating carefully" Naruto then saluted and stepped back

"Thank you for bringing this information to me naruto, I will have mizuki dealt with as for this kabuto person I only know of one kabuto but I would of never guessed he was with orochimaru." answered Sarutobi

"Anyway a job well done you will receive your pay tomorrow, you are dismissed for the rest of the day" getting a nod and salute from the rest they left for naruto's apartment were the other teachers were waiting.

~Namikaze Compound~

Naruto Walked into his compound and sat on his chair mask off and eyes closed while thinking back on todays activities.

"Naruto, can we have that talk about what I said eariler" asked mai before seen naruto nod and sit up looking at them

"Whats up mai-hime?" asked naruto earned a blush from said girl.

"what im about to show you can't leave this room, you know I am a inuzuka right?" earning a nod she continued while yugao sipped her tea "Well you see theres another thing I havent told you naruto that only sandaime-sama and yugao knew till recently"

earning another nod from naruto she closed her eyes.

Slowly her eyes began to open but instead of her standard eyes there was red eyes with two black tomoe in each only one word left naruto's mouth

"_Sharingan_!"


	6. Inuzuka Mai's History

**Well here is chapter 6, its a little short compared to last chapter, at some points it may seem strange so i appologise but i have been trying to figure out a way to expand on the history of the OC and this chapter had the perfect idea for it.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews i am glad some people are enjoying this story :)**

**Enough from me enjoy chapter 6**

**~Rockin**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Inuzuka Mai the Second Sharingan Holder**

Naruto was shocked to the core here in front of him stood his new team mate and friend inuzuka mai using the sharingan in her eyes while also talking with his wolf friend Kyuubi, thoughts rushing around his head.

"Naruto I know you are confused so let me fill you in, my father was a uchiha who didn't believe in there ways and so he left the clan exiled, as he grew up he met my mother inuzuka Ayame, she was similar to me in appearance with her hair been black but my eyes are what happened thanks to my fathers bloodline and mothers bloodline mixing instead of just having the blue eyes of my mother or onyx of my father I ended up with one orange and one blue" Mai stopped her talking to allow naruto to let his brain digest what she had just told him.

Getting a nod from naruto to continue mai did so.

"Well after my father and mother married the uchiha clan learnt of him and my mother boring a child, lets just say they were less than happy to have my mother killed before I was born but every time they tired my father beat them down, but one day I was 4 at the time, The uchiha sent assassins again"

_~Flash back Start~_

_It was dark and the moon was full in the sky lighting the ground with its rays, looking around everything had a white tint, (A/N: her fathers name was Shinji) Shinji was walking back to his home were his daughter rested peacefully and his lover and wife slept, getting closer he smelt blood coming from his home knowing instantly it meant trouble shinji activated his sharingan, Three tomoe spun in each eye as he slowly advanced into his home the scene that awaited him was anything but what he could of imagined._

_Lying in front of him was his lover and wife throat slit and pools of blood on the floor he rushed through the house searching franticly for his daughter hoping to god that at least she was safe from there attacks, as he got to her room he saw three men approaching the scared girl with his lovers partner protecting them best it could in its injured state not waiting for this to go any further he flew into action._

_He body flew threw the seals for the famous Goukakyuu no jutsu, with a huge intake of air he blew with all his might unleashing a fireball at the attackers halting there advance, lucky for him one of the attackers didn't get chance to evade and was fried. Continuing he rushed forward into a taijutsu match with the last two, seen a opening on one he grab a kunai and flung it at the others unexpected neck nicking it, blood slowly fell from the nick , seen this the second attacker grabbed his ninjato and charged, Shinji unfortunately didn't this and was stab through his stomach blood was gushing across the floor looking back he saw the man raising his ninjato once again to finish him, seen he was weakened flung the kunai in his hand trait into the said man's head, the effect was __imminent the man dropped to the floor dead._

_Seen his team mate dead the last attack ran for the door but was met by the sandaime and some anbu who came to investigate the disturbance, what they saw when they entered the house had distributed them greatly but one they saw the father to the child fall to the floor, Sarutobi knew it was to late, cursing the very existence of the uchiha for there stupidity he slashed down the last attacker before walking over to the young girl checking to make sure she was fine._

"_Anbu watch over here for a minute, I want to check her father's condition." spoke sarutobi to which the anbu replied with hai's and protected her form any harm them on throughout the night._

"_End Flash back~_

"it was after this I awoke my sharingan but due to the uchiha wanting me dead for been a cross of a inuzuka and themselves they didn't agree with my existence and wanted me dead, that is why my sandaime-sama's law I have hidden it till now, with only sasuke left loyal in the village I have been told to show my gift to you and have you tell me if I should use it from now on or continue as normal, so naruto what should I do in you opinion?" asked mai quite nervous on what he might say.

"Well to be honest Mai-chan, Don't use it unless you have no other option or unless you feel it can aid you in that battle, when all said and done the sharingan is just a tool to help you in battle it is not a gift that changes you and makes you more important or special then another person, same can be said about me, Sure I have kyuubi in me but just cause I do doesn't mean I have to use its power unless I have no other choice" replied naruto to which the others present nodded, jiraiya showing a small smile on his face at the wisdom naruto had just showed to everyone present unaware he had just dropped his mask in front of them.

Several moments later did we see naruto suddenly go wide eyed and mouth slowly drop open.

"Oh crap......" was all he said before cursing his own existence.

Jiraiya seen a chance to get his vengeance on said blonde, jumped to his feet before shouting in narutos ears.

"Ooooooh, what is this, you are not as dumb as you let on are you?" then jiraiya began his little dance only to be met with a chakra infused punch to his gut sending him down to the ground winded.

"Well unlike you at least I know I am not a pervert, ne Ero-sennin" after saying this he walked to his room up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Humph, dumb gaki, should learn to respect my talanted nature." Seen the women eyes on him in disgust, He began his perverted giggles grabbing his note bookd he began to jot down notes to use for his newest book, well he would of done if the girls had not got up, grabbed said note book and burnt it to the ground with a small katon jutsu.

"Nooooo, what have you done that was a treasure of treasures, how could you" shouted jiraiya with anime tears, jumping up to walk off before been grabbed by yugao and thrown through the door and then said door been locked.

Looking up from his position he noticed his neck was on a strange angle, not liking how it felt he decided to get it checked all the while cursing the blonde's existence.

Yugao decided it would be good to check on naruto noded to the others in the room, and headed up the stairs upon her arrival, she slowly opened the door to see naruto with his top off and a new top in his hands to put on noticing the faint blush on yugao's face he decided to see if she was fine, unaware that she was perfectly fine except for the image of him she had in her mind.

"Yugao-chan you ok?, do you have a fever?" stopping in front of her he put his forhead against hers, much to her supprise, but that was the last thing on her mind when she felt someone knock her form behind pushing her forward, their lips met and they fell back, after quickly jumping back to her feet, yugao turn with immediate speed to see kakashi behind her with his head in his book as normal not even aware of what he just did, the temperature was dropping fast, noticing this kakashi looked up from his book to see yugao slowly grab her ninjato and slice said book in half and chased kakashi through the house all the while kakashi screaming " WHAT DID I DOOOO!!!"

Meanwhile naruto was constantly wondering about said kiss, it was his first and it felt good, Yugao's lips were soft and couldn't help but want to kiss them again, storing said throughts to the back of his mind naruto decided it would be in his and kakashi's best interest to save him, Getting up from the floor he ran after them, spotting them running towards the dojo, Naruto shunshin just in front of yugao's path.

Seen naruto appear yugao stopped herself before colliding she looked up to see naruto's blue eyes looking into her purple eye's. A smile was adorn his lips deciding to leave kakashi for now she decided to try and come up with some excuse to that kiss even if she liked it she wouldn't admit it, after all she was still seen hayate.

"Erm Naruto, about that kiss that was an accident you ….see kakashi knocked me into you I swear I didn't mean anything by it" her face was slowly lighting up to a red that would make hinata proud.

Seen this naruto smiled his trademark foxy grin and nodded his head in understanding.

" I understand, but you don't need to kill kakashi for it, I mean think about it you already did you destroyed his life which was that book" naruto then turned to see kakashi with anime style tears leaving his only visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, you ok?, ill buy you that book later for now how about you tell me what you needed of me?" Naruto finished with a sigh as kakashi slowly releaised he needed to still tell naruto what he came here for, scratching the back of his head sheepishly before replying.

"Ma ma, Naruto I came here to help Mai with her sharingan some more by order of hokage-sama" kakashi then looked around trying to stop the said girl.

"Erm naruto any idea where she is?" getting a nod and a point to the living room kakashi thanked naruto before heading over.

Turning his face back to yugao he decided to ask her to get jiraiya as it was time for his training.

"Yugao-chan, can you find jiraiya and tell him to get his butt here I am supposed to be training with him now" a nod was his only reply before yugao vanished in a swirl of leaves off to find the pervert.

Looking around garden he was stood in between the main house and dojo, he could see many different styles of plants and herbs that might be of use in medical creams. Filling that away he headed into the dojo to await the pervert for training.

Thirty minutes had passed before jiraiya walked in to see said blonde in a meditation state trying to find his chakra, smiling jiraiya decided to make his presence known to said blonde with a bang.

Smoke cleared the room and naruto opened his eyes to see a orange frog in front of him with jiraiya on top of it doing his stupid hermit dance as naruto dubbed it. After jiraiya has finished naruto stood and asked the question on his mind.

"What we going to be learning Ero-sennin?"


End file.
